Looking to the sky
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: 'If the world shoves you around, you gotta stand up and shove back. It's not like somebody's gonna save you if you start babbling excuses.' With no other alternative but to show Fate who is boss, in a body that isn't my own, I realized that life wasn't fair, especially if one is Ciel Phantomhive. Eventual Slash. A gift to RivalAdmirer. Self-insert Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** As requested by RivalAdmirer I am giving this story a go so you should thank them for helping me come up with this genius idea of a story. I hope everyone likes it!

 **Warnings:** Torture in later chapters, OC-self insert, OC centric, **Eventual Slash** , violence and bloodshed in later chapters, some AU.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji, because obviously it would have been hard core yaoi if I did.

* * *

Compared to some, I had a great life.

I had a mother and sister with a dog and a cat, right there is more then some people have in the world so I suppose in some cases I was privileged. We weren't all that rich, in fact there were a lot of times when we barely had enough food in the cabinets to feed the three of us, but we survived.

Us three girls were very close, thanks to my no-good father deciding that drinking and drugs was more important then his family my mother was forced to support two children by herself. Despite that though, my mother continued to be strong and my sister always was cheerful.

I was what people called an quiet book worm, I choose electronics and fictional characters over making any real effort to speak with real humans. Not that anyone understood why I was so quiet though, they called me anti-social most of the time, which I guess was true, but really I just didn't want to bother talking unnecessarily.

Eventually my adventures on the internet revealed the world of anime and manga, one which I was easily snagged into and wasn't planning on fighting. I didn't particularly like the romance manga unless it was Yaoi, and took a particular liking toward the gory ones like Shingeki no Kojin and Tokyo Ghoul.

Then I started writing fanfiction, I had never been an amazing author but I loved writing stories about my favorite characters and people seemed to enjoy my stories so I continued. Fanfiction was the place that my imagination truly blossomed, and where my inner yaoi fangirl was allowed to break out and do as she pleased.

And boy did she enjoy herself.

Eventually though, as all normal human beings are doomed to I was soon forced to go to College.

Let me say one thing, my mom's friend _lied_ when she said I would enjoy College more than High School. Sure the students weren't as immature and loud, but school was school, nothing could redeem it in my eyes. The fact that the classes were so much harder just added to my dislike.

After signing up for Financial-aid since my family wasn't as well off as others I reluctantly attended College, mostly because I knew I could get a good job with education under my belt and help my mother out money-wise.

It took me a very long time to finally figure out what I wanted to be, there were so many things I was interested in but eventually I ended up graduating College with a Masters in Game Design.

Three weeks after that, while pumping gas into my car I died.

No it wasn't because someone shot me, nor was it some maniac driver swerving off the road and crushing my body. In fact a cigarette was the reason I left the world after finally defeating my eternal enemy called College.

Apparently there was a gas leak somewhere across from where I was, don't ask me I was busy dying, and when someone flicked their cigarette butt into the highly flammable liquid everything went up into flames.

In theory you could say my death was on the news for everyone to see, but so was the five other peoples' who burned to death along with me.

They say the worst part about being burned to a crisp isn't the _feel_ of the fire eating at your skin, it's the _smell_ of your own burning flesh. And I have to say I agree with them, there's something significantly terrifying about having the knowledge that you were dying. I suppose it could be like drowning in water, no matter how much you try and fight it, if no one is there to save you in time you're left to slowly feel yourself dying.

Thankfully I eventually passed out from the pain and was blessed with death, by that point I would call death a gift. It's hard to describe how much _agony_ I was in while on fire.

I always agreed with Dumbledore when he said 'Death is just another great adventure', unlike almost everything else in life it wasn't something humans could comprehend or eventually understand. It just _was._ Many people have theories, beliefs and assumptions, but can there be any real truth to where one goes when they die?

I had an odd belief that when someone died they would end up in the afterlife they had faith in. It was a way that I could stop any incoming Religious arguments that I might have accidentally gotten myself into while still being friends with that person.

Death for me was like flying, I felt weightless and _free._ It was like being on a cliff with your arms stretched out feeling the wind whip through your hair while not fearing you'd fall.

My recent Death was just a memory at that moment, all I cared about was just _feeling_ and enjoying the moment.

It may have been hours, days, or years while I was in my little 'episode', I'll never know. But when I woke up next, the anime character that I looked up to the most was smiling down at me.

She grinned at me, her hair a beautiful ruby red and held a hand down to me.

I knew that I was dead by then when Uzumaki Kushina was in front of me, and with a heavy heart I slowly reached forward and put my hand in hers. Flashes of my mother and sister crossed my mind making my gut clench as I allowed myself to be pulled up to a standing position but I kept a brave face on.

Surely they would join me at some point, I was a patient person I could wait.

Kushina's attention seemed to be caught by something over my shoulder and I turned my head, curious to see what she was staring at.

If I didn't have such a good hold on my emotions I would have out right _squealed_ and acted like a complete fool. Behind me, in all his god-like glory was Namikaze Minato with a smile that made the fan-girl inside of me fall into a dead faint.

I didn't really question the fact that they were here, this was apparently my version of heaven so I wouldn't be surprised if it was teeming with fictional characters.

Minato stopped a few feet away from me and lifted a hand up making me still as it hovered just inches away from my fore-head. "Best of luck Amanda." He said in a smooth tenor, I blinked in confusion and before I could ask what he meant his finger touched my head and my vision was suddenly full of golden light.

I was falling this time, but it wasn't as nice as rising to heaven had been. In fact I was panicking slightly, the fact that I was rapidly falling _from_ heaven made me wonder if perhaps I had been kicked out. I wasn't a perfect person, I lied and even tried to cheat on a test a few times, was that enough of a reason to send me to Hell?

Suddenly the golden light started to fade into a pitch black and I was sent on an unexpected water slide ride except I was much to big for the slide. I was sent through twists and curves as my body was pressed on all sides until I felt like I would surely get stuck, it was confusing and I was terrified.

Then suddenly a freezing burst of air that made me tremble and start to squirm chilled my wet skin, my body was lifted by large hands and a feminine voice spoke up a few moments later.

"It's a boy Rachel, congratulations."

Confused and scared I tried to move away from the woman, starting to panic as I realized my body was suddenly so weak that I could barely even move my head. Ice cold fear shot down my spine as I realized my lack of control as the blurred image of the woman handed me to another person with ease.

What was going on? How was this possible?

I knew I died and then had been forced out of heaven by my anime crush Minato only to end up in a world full of…giants?

Dear God please don't tell me I somehow ended up in Shingeki no Koijin, I wasn't a wimp but when it came to human eating giants I wouldn't stand a chance.

"He's rather quiet Angela," A soft voice murmured from further in the room. "Is everything alright?"

"I'll have one of the nurses check just in case but it looks like he's just a quiet baby," The familiar voice of the first woman replied. "He has your eyes Rachel, they're beautiful."

I resisted the urge to scowl in confusion at their words, who were they talking about? Me? If so why were they referring to me as a he? I may lack the femininity that the regular female had, but I had never had someone confuse me with a male before.

The giant holding me started to wipe off the liquid that was covering my body with a gentle, experienced hand as she spoke; "Miss Angela is right," She commented, voice cheery. "His eyes are quite a sight, Miss Phantomhive."

Please tell me these people are just hard core cosplayers.

The woman started to give me what I realized was a check up, listening to my heart, weighing me and the such while telling 'Miss Phantomhive', I really, _really_ hoped that these people were just huge fans of Kuroshitsuji, random information as she did so.

"Well it seems that he's a perfectly healthy baby boy," The woman murmured as she started to wrap me up tightly in a blanket. "A little on the small side but otherwise it looks like Miss Angela is right, your son is just a thinker ma'am."

"I'm glad to hear that, thank you Joanna."

I liked to think I was a smart, level-headed girl, with a tendency to stay away from human contact, but this situation was more then I could comprehend. It wasn't possible right?

I couldn't have been reborn into the Kuroshitsuji universe as Rachel's son, that just wasn't possible yet all my leads led to that conclusion.

The woman carried me across with room for a few feet before stopping and lowering me down. "Here you go Miss Phantomhive, should I call your husband?"

Gentle hands grabbed my body and suddenly I was being cuddled the distinct smell of lilac and cedar wafting into my nose. "That would probably be a good idea," Rachel replied softly, her voice tired. "I'm sure he's worrying himself silly."

"As you wish My Lady."

I stared up at the woman, Rachel, holding me, trying to force my eyes to see more then a blurred face. I could see long strawberry-blonde hair but otherwise much to my frustration I couldn't make out her face very well.

"It's nice to meet you Ciel," Rachel cooed and suddenly I felt her cheek rub against mine affectionately. "I've been waiting so long."

Well, no denying it now.

I was currently in the Kuroshitsuji universe-no correct that, I was _reborn_ in the Kuroshitsuji universe.

That was when I finally erupted into a wail, startling Rachel and making her jump in surprise.

 _The Hell did I do to end up here as Ciel of all things?_

* * *

Life as a baby was perhaps one of the most boring moments of my life. I was basically cadged in a fancy cradle almost all of the day with nothing to do but ponder my misfortune.

I was male for one, which was a far cry different from being a male. I didn't even want to _think_ about puberty, it was bad enough when I was female. I was used to wearing skirts, maybe dressing up a little or giggling when a particularly hot anime guy crossed my computer screen. Now I was in a society where same sex relationships was surely looked down upon, since I still liked boys even if I had turned into one, people expected me to act a certain way and eventually birth a heir.

In a way being reborn in Kuroshitsuji wasn't all that bad, heck I could have ended up in Shingeki no Koijin or Naruto, two very dangerous Manga. It was the time period that it was set in, one I had barely understood in the, future?, where girls could wear pants and go to school.

The fact that I was a noble made it so much harder, I would have to play with the nobles like Ciel did while making sure I didn't loose face, run the company _and_ get engaged to my cousin.

Marrying Elizabeth might be changeable but the other things were impossible to get out of. I wasn't even sure I _could_ pull off that word play that Ciel excelled at, I was no smooth talker that was for sure.

Kuroshitsuji though, did have it's dangers, ones that were far more _un-human._

There were soul-eating demons for one and kidnapping cultist for another. Oh and let's not forget those zombie doll things and Shinigami.

Honestly I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do about any of those things. From what I could remember Ciel was kidnapped when he was nine, but was that really all that helpful? I was already becoming stressed about it and I had just been born, I was beginning to think knowing the future wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

I had read the Manga a good few years ago when I was a teen and had watched the anime but I couldn't remember every single detail, something that I now regretted.

As time passed my vision eventually cleared and my limbs became more cooperative. I noticed as I tried to sit up for the first time that my limbs felt fragile as I tried to hold myself up. I knew though that Ciel was always a fragile, something he received from his mother, so I suppose that was what was making things slightly harder for me.

Thankfully though, since I knew how to walk I just had to learn my bodies limits. My body wasn't so weak that it hindered my re-learning process too badly, I was just able to notice it since I was so used to a healthy body.

Surprisingly Rachel was around a lot more then I thought she would be, being a noble I had imagined that a Nanny would raise me but that wasn't the case. I didn't know how but she easily juggled the two while keeping a bright smile on her face, mother magic I assumed since there wasn't any other explanation. Vincent wasn't around as much since he had to run the company, but he appeared once in a while to hold me or watch as Rachel and I played on the floor.

Being a naturally quiet person I think I scared Rachel more then I realized, I wasn't a giggling mass of cuteness as a baby. No in fact I was more like a grumpy old man with my lips titled slightly down and my eyes always set into a narrowed, thoughtful expression. It was mostly due to the fact that I tended to get lost in my thoughts often and usually forgot that most people weren't as quiet as I was.

As time passed and after a few more visits from a doctor Rachel soon realized that I was just an odd child and took in all in stride.

I tried my best to learn as fast as a normal child would, taking my time to speak and walk without stumbling. I wasn't keen to attracting more attention then I already had being the son of the Phantomhives'.

The fact that I was Ciel, the little brat in the manga never failed to make me wonder if this was perhaps just a dream. Ciel was a cold, calculating earl who turned that way because he was unmercifully tortured when he was younger. I was a quiet, slightly smart geek who was afraid of spiders.

See the difference there?

I could try to stop the inevitable, maybe make it so Rachel and Vincent lived, but I wasn't too sure how that would affect the cannon. Kuroshitsuji hadn't finished before I died so I didn't know who killed the Phantomhives or who would eventually kidnap me. For all I knew it _had_ been the Queen, like in the anime, and I was just going to be thoughtlessly following her orders without knowing it.

Which made me wonder if I _wanted_ to be the Queens' dog. I wasn't too keen to get rid of people for her because she couldn't do it herself, I was more independent then that.

So many things to consider.

Soon I was one year old, sitting on Rachel's lap as she gently brushed my hair while she hummed cheerfully.

I closed my eyes, silently delighting in the soothing rhythm of the brush as it ran across my head. Usually I would shy away from the touch, but something about Rachel made it impossible. Maybe it was her smile that made her blue eyes shine, or her gentle voice as she spoke, whatever it was I was completely taken in.

Not that I would ever let Rachel see that, as far as she was concerned I was just as unfeeling as I seemed.

Okay so maybe being in Kuroshisuji wasn't too bad, _yet,_ I still wasn't going to let my guard down all the way. Rachel was lucky, but anyone else would be kept at an arms distance until I had some sort of plan sorted out.

* * *

 **AN:** So...that wasn't too bad was it? I'm just very hesitant about this story for some strange reason, but also very excited to see how I can play with it. I hope you liked the chapter and I apologize for any mistakes. Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews! _This is also based on the Manga._

 **Warnings:** Read the first chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

I met Angelina for the second time somewhere near my second birthday. Rachel had tried to set up a little get together sooner but was always given an excuse. Finally she lost her patience and _told_ Angelina to come over or _else._ It turned out that Rachel had a little more courage in her then she made you think she did.

I had the feeling that Angelina was purposely staying away since she didn't want to see the man she loved so happy with her sister. She was lucky though since the day she came Vincent was busy with a business meeting.

On some level I understood her, I would be a little sad if my crush choose my sister over me, but then I'd get over it. Angelina on the other hand kept on wishing for something she wouldn't be able to have, and that would eventually lead to her little 'break-down' later in the future.

When she finally visited us she was just as flamboyant and cheerful as she had been in the Manga, but the fake smiles and laughs were so obvious to me it made me uncomfortable to be around her. I knew she hated me, she saw me as a tease, something that just shoved the fact that she could never be with Vincent in her face.

Rachel was completely oblivious to the fact, or if she did know she never said anything. Which may have been for the better.

"He's absolutely adorable Rachel!" Angelina cooed from her seat across the table. "He looks just like Vincent!"

I stared at her, unamused and burrowed my head back into Rachel's neck. Angelina may be a good actress, but I could see the anger and sadness in her eyes as clear as day.

Rachel laughed, rubbing my head soothingly. "Sorry he doesn't like strangers very much, I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually."

I wasn't too sure about that seeing that Angelina would try to kill me in the future, I was very hesitant to warm up to her. It may have been my anti-social tendencies acting up though.

"I think he's a darling."

They spoke for a few more minutes and I just toned them out as they chatted about my growth and how I was starting to speak full sentences. There were a few moments where they conversed about my lack of talking, mostly wondering why I was so tense around Vincent and seemed to take more of a liking toward Rachel. They ended up coming to the conclusion that I was just very shy, but in all actuality I had a hard time bonding so closely to another male.

My father in my past life wasn't a role model, he drank, yelled and left us without a second thought for some other woman. I was young then, but it certainly left enough of an impression on me to make me wary of calling anyone my father again. I knew Vincent was a different person, but that didn't change the fact that I had bad experiences with men in my past.

"I was thinking about getting him a French tutor," Rachel's voice broke me out of my train of thought and I focused back on their conversation. "Since * _Mère_ had French in her blood I thought it was a good idea."

I stared at the wall thoughtfully when she finished speaking, pondering over the fact that she was thinking about _paying_ someone to teach me French. I wasn't used to having this much money available to me and while I was excited it also made me slightly uncomfortable. I wasn't used to having everything, and more, available to me.

"It's always good for children to learn languages when they're younger," Angelina replied. "I'm sure Mère would approve."

I suppose it would make sense that Rachel had some French in her blood, she had named her son Ciel after all which was French for sky.

I felt Rachel shift her fingers start to tap on my back, making me turn my head to look at her curiously. I was around her enough to notice her habits, such as tapping her fingers when she was nervous.

"I was wondering if perhaps you could teach him," Rachel finally admitted, making me still. "Not everyday of course since you have your job, but you could stop by once or twice a week, I'm sure Ciel would love it."

"A-ah well I'm not quite sure…" Angelina's reply made Rachel furrow her brows in confusion, most likely wondering why her sister wasn't obviously glad to teach her son.

Deciding to step in before things got even more awkward I reached up and lightly touched Rachel on the cheek, immediately her attention was on me as she smiled with sparkles appearing around her head. "Yes Ciel?"

"May I have a sweet?" I murmured softly looking into her eyes.

Rachel laughed and bent her head down to rub noses with me. "Of course." She straightened and raised her free hand to motion toward the silent Tanaka in the corner. "Tanaka we would like a piece of strawberry soufflé for Ciel."

I turned to watch the butler bow elegantly with a hand pressed on his chest. "Yes My Lady." He sent me a small smile when he noticed I was watching him and made his way out of the room. It felt so wrong to have a servant, Rachel could have easily gotten up to get the sweet herself but the way she was raised made it natural for her to order people around.

At least it helped distract Rachel.

* * *

"Can you please show me the Salad Fork Young Master Phantomive?"

I peered down at the plates and utensils on the table, there were _three_ different types of forks on my left, besides their size they didn't have any obvious differences. I cocked my head and raised my hand, hovering over the forks hesitantly.

Maybe the small one? But why would the Salad Fork be smaller then the rest? So perhaps the bigger one? There was also the on the far left, so that could it be it as well.

I grabbed a random one and raised it up, the woman shook her head. "That's the Fish Fork Young Master Phantomhive."

I just barely stopped myself from looking at the woman with disbelief. There was such thing as a _Fish Fork?_ Why in the world would they need a Fish Fork?

Staying quiet I put the utensil back on the far left and eyed the other two forks.

We had been at this for about thirty minutes, and so far all I had succeeded at was probably driving the woman crazy. She _looked_ fine but I could tell by the way her foot would tap that even my tutor was getting slightly irritated. Could you blame me though? I was used to just a fork and a knife, not _this._

"How about you show me the Sherry glass Young Master Phantomhive."

I looked toward the five glasses in the upper right corner of my small table, I could remember that the smallest one was the Sherry glass thankfully but otherwise I was lost. When I raised the glass she nodded in approval making me want to sag in relief.

I had to keep my back straight when sitting in the seat though, that had been drilled in my head for the first ten minutes of this session. I never knew how hard it was to sit ramrod straight this long.

"Please show me the white wine glass Young Master Phantomhive."

Dear God, would this ever end?

* * *

Vincent and I took a long time to bond, with him busy dealing with the Phantomhive business and me being wary of getting close to him we never really had time to sit down and talk. I could see Rachel was worried, like any normal mother would have been, and reluctantly I decided to take the first step.

It _definitely_ wasn't because I didn't want her to worry or anything.

After another session of proper dining etiquette I reluctantly headed to Vincent's office, the hallways were decorated with expensive paintings and odd statues that I was sure cost a good amount of money, but honestly I didn't really pay attention. I wasn't really one to spend the time to sit and appreciate those things.

When I reached his door I hesitated, the urge to just forget it and go play with a toy like a normal child almost making me walk away. But I stopped myself, I needed to just get this over with. Vincent was my father, a man who was going to _die_ in a fire in seven years.

Pushing aside my idiotic fears I knocked on the large door.

"Come in."

I felt slightly annoyed when I had to stand on my tiptoes to reach the door nob, I was _way_ too small for my liking, and opened the door instantly spotting Vincent at his desk. I recognized this room from the Manga, it was Ciel's office that he tended to order Sebastian from and compete any Phantomhive business.

Vincent stared at me in veiled shock when he saw me and I resisted the urge to look away. He was as good looking as he was in the Manga, perhaps even more so in real-life but it was his aura that effected me the most. It was hard to explain but his presence seemed to exude confidence as he sat behind the large desk.

"Ciel, is there something wrong?"

I shook my head and slowly made my way around the desk until I was standing beside him, he followed my movements until I stooped, staring down at me curiously. "Can I sit on your lap?" I asked quietly while making sure to meet his eyes.

He blinked at that in obvious surprise before getting a hold of himself and smiling charmingly. "Of course Ciel."

Once he had pushed his chair back from the desk I clambered onto his lap making sure I didn't accidentally hurt him or hit anything. I settled quietly on his legs, not wanting to look at him so he could see how nervous I was about this. Though I usually had a good bearing and could control my emotions rather well, this situation made my heart pound in my chest. Besides being my so called 'father', Vincent was one of my many crushes I had on fictional guys which made this all the more nerve wracking.

Instead of asking me why I had just walked into his office and sat on his lap Vincent took everything in stride, even starting to continue his writing on the piece of paper in front of him without another word. I looked at it curiously so as to keep myself occupied, spotting words such as 'Funtom Company' and 'new ideas for children toys' in the paragraph.

Form what I could see Vincent had some nice ideas, but none that I would see an actual child getting into. I remembered that Ciel had made the company flourish once he took it over, which was probably because being a child himself he could come up with ideas that other children would like.

"Is this for the family company?" I asked pointing toward the paper on the desk.

Vincent's hand paused its writing when I spoke, and I could see the way his fingers slackened slightly as they held his pen, he wasn't expecting me to talk at all. Not that I blamed him, the rare times he was around me I wasn't exactly a social Butterfly.

"Yes it is," He finally replied in a smooth tenor. "Did your mother tell you about the company?"

I shook my head. "No thanks to my reading tutor I was able to understand what was on the paper."

I closed my eyes when a hand was suddenly patting my head gently. "Rachel said you were smart, but I haven't actually seen proof until now. How far are you along with your reading tutor?"

"We're starting to read small paragraphs of Charles Dickens."

"Is that so? That's pretty advanced Ciel." Vincent commented and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I shrugged. I had tried to play off the 'normal child' with my reading tutor but I was being driven insane by having to act so clueless when in fact I just wanted to read Shakespeare or something of the like. I ended up letting myself show I was slightly smarter when it came to reading and writing once it got too much for me, the chidden books were just way too easy.

"I'm not around kids my age very often, but it may be a good idea to make some stuffed rabbits." I said quietly motioning toward the piece of paper. "It'd be cute if it had a top hat and maybe even a bow tie on it."

I didn't actually think anything was _cute,_ but I could distantly remember some of the things the Funtom Company made which included that rabbit. I didn't know if Ciel or Vincent made it, but either way it didn't hurt to help out our family company.

"Hmm that actually sounds like a good idea." The older man replied. "And don't worry you'll be meeting your cousin in a few days, she's only a year older than you."

Great, I was going to be bombarded by an over-excited girl. Not that I had anything against Elizabeth, in fact she redeemed herself in my eyes in the Manga, I just wasn't too keen to meeting a child that was my exact opposite.

* * *

"It seems that Ciel is rather serious for a child his age," Francis observed, sipping at her tea in the decorated China. "he's far more mature then my daughter and she's a year older then him."

Rachel and Vincent laughed as the three of them watched the children play, or rather watched Elizabeth try to get Ciel to play house with her as he tried to get away. Within an hour of meeting they could see the obvious difference between the two, Elizabeth was an energetic ball of sunshine while Ciel was serious nearly all the time and didn't seem to take a liking toward anything obviously childish.

"I had hoped her personality would lighten him up a bit," Rachel replied, looking at her son with a soft smile. "It doesn't look like that's the case."

"You're so _cute!_ "

They watched as Elizabeth dragged the youngest Phantomhive into a hug, her cheeks rosy with a blush as Ciel looked very unamused with the whole situation. He seemed to just give up at that point and allowed her to cuddle him with a 'why me?' look on his otherwise blank face.

"He looks like he might be a good fencer." Francis commented, staring at the small boy. "His stature is a little petite but I can see he has good eyes." She knew a fencer when she saw one, Ciel's eyes were hardened and serious, the perfect mixture for someone who wanted to learn the art.

Vincent and Rachel exchanged looks before the former spoke up. "Unfortunately we think he may have inherited Rachel's fragile body," He turned to observe his son, taking in his small frame and pale skin. "Though he hasn't had an attack yet we think he may have her asthma as well so we try to avoid any strenuous activity just in case."

Francis snorted. "That won't work for long, from what I can see you have a year tops before he starts trying things out himself. As I've learned when Edward was Ciel's age, little boys will _not_ be able to just sit there idly and do nothing."

Even if that wasn't the case she could see the edge in her nephews eyes, the little spark that was more then enough to tell her he wasn't going to let something as simple as his _body_ stop him from achieving what he wanted.

"I know, let's play prince and princess!" Elizabeth chirped from across the room, having let go of the smaller boy to sit next to him. "You can save me from the dragon!"

Ciel looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Why can't you defeat it yourself?"

The blonde girl faltered. "Me? But that's the princes job."

"Not if the princess knows how to fight."

"I see he also has a unique view on life," Francis took another sip of her tea before continuing. "I can't say I've heard a child say a princess could fight back before."

Rachel looked down at the tea cup she had placed on her lap. "I have to agree with you on that, but honestly I find his view refreshing."

Vincent nodded in agreement. "The conversations we have are rather enlightening, he seems to think differently then the rest of us, I suppose it comes with being a child."

Francis hummed thoughtfully, watching as her daughter was explained _why_ it was good for a princess to know how to defend herself. Woman were seen as delicate flowers, they were supposed to giggle and sew while allowing their husbands to do the dirty work. Almost everyone saw it that way, except for her odd nephew it seemed.

"If a woman can fight alongside her husband without being a liability then the husband can fight with full faith that she'll live through the battle." Ciel explained, his voice a soft tenor that could barely be heard unless you stayed silent. "She should work to protect those she cherishes just as much as the man does, gender doesn't matter in a fight."

Elizabeth's green eyes stared at the small boy with shock, and Francis couldn't blame her. No normal man would say that out loud, but she supposed her nephew was far from normal.

"Perhaps we should wait before we agree to plan their engagement," Francis finally admitted. "From the looks of it Elizabeth may be a little overwhelmed by his new way of thinking." It was odd to hear a four year old speak in such an adult-like manner, Elizabeth hadn't expected it either and looked absolutely taken aback, going as far as to glance back at her mother for guidance.

Vincent nodded. "I was thinking that as well."

After chatting for a few more moments Francis and Elizabeth took their leave, her daughter was unusually quiet as they walked to their carriage, eyes thoughtful and fingers clenched in her dress. It was when they had climbed in and the carriage started to head back to their manor that the blonde finally spoke up.

"Was he right mother?"

Francis didn't need to ask what the young girl was talking about to answer her question. "There are many different views in this world Elizabeth, it's up to you to figure that out yourself."

Her daughter nodded obediently but didn't seem placated in the least. Francis sighed, leave it to her brothers son to make her daughter second guess the way she had been raised. "For now just enjoy your life, when the time comes you'll know."

"Yes mother."

Surprisingly after their little visit Elizabeth was much more willing to practice fencing, in fact her talent bloomed and soon she was refereed to as a genius.

* * *

Even though I knew it was a bad idea I couldn't stop myself from trying to exercise when I had free time. At first after being reborn in this world I had been fine with just getting used to my situation and the people in it, now though all this sitting around was driving me nuts. I wasn't an active person usually, but the fact that I really just sat around the house doing nothing made me want to do _something._

I didn't want my body to be so fragile that I would get sick like Rachel whenever I felt so much as a chill, I knew my body had inherited her delicate structure but I refused to let that drag me down.

Mind over matter, right?

I started off with slipping outside after a math lesson and venturing into our garden, Tanaka would follow to keep on eye on what I was doing but otherwise never said a word when I began to jog around. I had a feeling he could sense how cadged I was feeling being in the mansion for so long and was allowing me to take a break without telling my parents about my activities.

I didn't try anything too hard, I knew Ciel had Asthma and wasn't keen to activate an attack anytime soon. I didn't know much about Asthma, but from the looks of it if I didn't start racing around I'd just end up a little winded.

I wasn't doing this just to exercise though, I was doing as my only means to prepare myself for what was to come. The fire, kidnapping and following torture was going to take a toll on my body, and if I didn't want to be completely helpless I had to prepare in any way I could.

Honestly I had tried to think of a way to stop Vincent and Rachel from dying, to save myself from the three days of torture I would have to go through and make it so my soul wouldn't get eaten by a demon in the end. But I had no idea how to start, I had a couple hypotheses but none were stable enough to for me to act on them.

I hated the idea of Rachel dying, she was so loving and well… _motherly._ It was like being around my past mother again, and the very thought that she would be killed made my heart ache. I had even started warming up to Vincent, thought a lot slower, and of course even if I hadn't I wouldn't want him to _die._

And the fire…I shivered at the thought. My rather violent death had made me very, very nervous when it came to the burning flames of destruction. I had to say I wasn't jumping for joy when I thought about being surrounded by them once again.

In the end though, a demon would be summoned, an actual supernatural being from _Hell_ was going to be my _butler._ Sebastian was good looking, but underneath his charming smiles he was eager to finish the contract and consume my soul. I still had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that I was going to _control_ a demon.

Coming to a stop I panted slightly, putting my hands on my knees as I stared unseeingly at the ground.

My future was going to turn from a world full of too many toys, loving parents and days of wishing I had something to do to one of loss and pain. Instead of Rachel I'd have a sarcastic demon accompanying me in my manor, one who would try his hardest to find any loopholes and try to mess with my head.

I stood straight and closed my eyes as a rush of wind made my hair whip around wildly.

Not for the first time I wondered why I had replaced Ciel, he was perfect for this, while I… I was just Amanda. A _girl_ who cared for her family and most definitely didn't plan on becoming a male.

"No matter what happens, I'll keep on moving." I murmured softly, thinking of that one anime that had made this quote stuck in my head. "Until this life runs out of me, I'll keep on walking."

* * *

 **AN:** The last sentence is a quote from DGrey-man, I like the quote a lot so I decided to add it. Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter and sorry for any mistakes.

* ** _Mère-_** Mother in French.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews!

 **Warnings:** Read the first chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Looking down at her sick child with worry curling in her gut, Rachel was once again reminded that Ciel had indeed inherited her fragile body. At first that had been their assumption since her son had been so small, but when his personality was revealed she had thought that perhaps he would be able to live without having to worry about being sick all the time.

Ciel had a determination to him that inspired her, despite their comments on his exercising he still went at it daily and didn't stop until his body made him.

Now though, he looked so fragile. With a fever making his cheeks red and a cough shaking his small body she remembered he was only five years old.

She placed a hand on his head, brows furrowing at the heat she could feel coming off of him. "Are you feeling any better Ciel?"

Blue eyes blinked at her, slightly hazy but still serious as always. "I'll be fine soon."

A soft smile formed on her face, her son was such a willful little boy. "I know darling." Perhaps she should contact Angelina, she had been meaning to talk to her sister for a while and this was a good opportunity.

"You don't need to get me a doctor," Ciel murmured quietly. "It's just a cold."

Rachel sighed, sometimes is was shocking to have Ciel pull things off like that even thought she should have gotten used to it by now. Ciel was a very observant child, going to far as to sense when they were upset or even thinking about doing something and then commenting about it. It had taken Vincent aback when it happened to him, but she was slowly getting used to it.

"Angelina may be able to help you honey," she replied cupping his cheek with the palm of her hand. "she's not only a family member but she's also a doctor."

Inwardly she cooed when Ciel leaned in her hand, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. "No she's dangerous…"

Rachel paused, eyes widening slightly. "Dangerous, why do you say that?"

The younger child's voice was so soft that she had to lean in to hear what he was saying.

"…too much anger, it's going to overflow at some point and negatively affect everyone around her…"

Soft, even breaths made her sit straight and look at her now sleeping son. _Dangerous?_ She tried to imagine her sister being dangerous and couldn't, Angelina was too happy and gentle to become a danger to those around her.

Maybe it was just his fever talking, she knew she sometimes rambled about ridiculous things when she had one.

Quietly she got up from the bed and headed to the door, she glanced back at her son for a moment before finally leaving the room.

 _Angelina wasn't dangerous, Ciel was just tired and didn't know what he was saying._

Even though, she couldn't help but wonder if her son was actually clear-headed enough to say something that wasn't completely impossible.

…

 _A few days later_

From her place on the bed Rachel's body was once again rattled by a few coughs, making the small child sitting beside her look down at the sheet guiltily.

"It's not your fault Ciel." Rachel soothed after she finally calmed down. "I get sick all the time."

Her son just clenched the sheets in his small hands harder.

"Having a jaunt on the boat today would have been a little much," Vincent murmured from his place beside her bed. "Let's do it again the next time we're all together."

She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

It was her own fault for visiting Ciel all those times when he was sick, but she couldn't help herself when her son was in pain she didn't want to avoid him. She wanted to help despite the fact that she could get sick as well.

"How's your appetite?"

Rachel sighed and leaned back on her pillows. "I don't really have one…"

Right now she wanted to sleep, any type of food just didn't sound very appetizing to her when she was so under the weather.

"Maybe we could make something simple, like a soup." Ciel spoke softly.

Rachel smiled and reached forward to ruffle his hair. "That's very kind of you Ciel." A soup did sound nice now that she thought about it, maybe one soft enough that it wouldn't upset her stomach.

"That's a great idea." Vincent replied and suddenly he was picking up the small boy in his arms. "We'll be right back with your food Rachel."

She nodded, eyes softening as she watched Ciel wrap his arms around his father's neck. Their relationship had started out rocky at first, Ciel was guarded for some reason when it came to other males but eventually she had seen them becoming more and more close as the days passed. According to her husband Ciel had approached him first and everything had just gone well from there.

It was nice to see her favorite people in the world interacting and enjoying each others presence.

Rachel smiled at her son as he looked at her from Vincents shoulder as he walked toward the door. When they left she closed her eyes and allowed herself to rest for a moment.

* * *

I wasn't put down once we left the room, not that it bothered me. Despite my past I was getting used to being around Vincent and even started enjoying his presence. To me he was like a fox, playful and seemingly innocent but held a certain spark to him that made it possible for him to command attention when he walked into a room. I would say that was like cannon Ciel, just not as dark.

"Now that we have told your mother we're going to make something for her, I wonder what it should be." Vincent mused holding me away from his body so we could look into each others eyes.

I blinked. "We could make it ourselves." I replied, not really thinking that he would go along with it. I was sure that he'd just order Tanaka to do it like they always did.

Vincent cocked his head and then smirked. "That's a great idea Ciel, let's play house for real."

I had to stop myself from gaping at the man, did he just agree to _cook?_ Did he even know how to in the first place? Deciding to get my answer I asked it out loud, making him laugh.

"Of course not, but I know someone who does."

…

…

I wasn't a pro at chess in the least, but Vincent liked to play it so I reluctantly decided to join him. The game was a relatively short one though, since not even an hour later someone burst through the door as if the devil were after him.

I stared at him curiously, my hand still holding onto the chess piece I was about to move. I could tell by the way the man stood he had a sharp temper, and an even shorter tolerance for playful people like my father.

"So?" He growled.

Vincent simply smiled in delight. "Ah Diedrich! It's been a while! How convenient that you're in England right now!"

I could almost _see_ the way Diedrich's theoretical fur rose, very much like an agitated dog. "That's because I changed my plans to return to Germany since you told me you had urgent business with me!"

I was slightly taken aback by his loud voice, Rachel and Vincent weren't necessarily quiet but they definitely weren't this outspoken.

As far as I could remember this was Vincent's German 'dog' that he had acquired while in school. Somehow Vincent had wrangled Diedrich into coming to his beck and call without being too obvious that the taller man was his dog. That was just another quality that cannon Ciel seemed to inherit from his father, he took a liking to collecting people and manipulating them to his will.

Finally Diedrich noticed me and locked gazes with mine. I stared up at him silently, watching as shock and then recognition filtered through his eyes.

"Ah this is my son, Ciel." Vincent motioned toward me from his seat on the other side of the chess board. "Ciel this is Diedrich."

I waved. "Guten Tag."

I received a startled stare from both adults and blinked innocently. I didn't know German, but thanks to my memory and the internet in my past life I knew that one phrase.

"You're son is as odd as you are." Diedrich finally commented.

Vincent smiled brightly. "He's interesting, isn't he?"

* * *

Though he was used to being around Vincent, Diedrich wasn't quite prepared to meet someone as _different_ as Vincent's _son._ The child was young, but there was an air about him that spoke of wisdom beyond his years and showed in his startling eyes as Ciel stared up at him.

"There is a reason I called you here though," Vincent spoke, breaking him out of his staring contest with the child. "Something of utmost importance."

Startled by the seriousness on the Earls face Diedrich rose a brow in curiosity. "Oh?"

Two hands covered by dark gloves landed on his shoulders and suddenly sparkles materialized around Vincent's face as he sent him a charming smile. "That food you once made me when I was sick, make it again!"

He actually _did_ remember the time he had indeed made a meal for Vincent when he was sick back in their school days. According the Earl it had been his _job_ to make a meal since he was Vincent's fag. It wasn't like he had done it out of his own good will.

He told Vincent such only to be completely ignored.

"It was really good so I wanted my family to try it too." Was his cheerful reply.

Eyebrow twitching Deidrich felt his temper rise once again. "You called me here for something so trivial?!"

"Trivial you say…" A gloomy look overtook Vincent's features and Diedrich could nearly _see_ the depressed atmosphere that surrounded the smaller males face. "So you're saying that you wouldn't car if my beloved family were to die…"

"Nobody said that!" He retorted sharply.

The Earl turned around to face his son with a sad sigh. "Old man Diedrich was awful isn't he?"

Feeling his theoretical hackles rise once again thanks to Vincent, Diedrich's eyebrow twitched wildly. "Don't call me old man!"

Ciel looked up at him, eyes solemn and just _stared._

"Ah…" Taken aback by the intensity Diedrich wondered how such a young child could pull such a look off. Though no words were spoken the seriousness in the blue eyes were enough to make him look away. "Fine."

Vincent smirked.

…

…

It turned out that Vincent had no experience cooking, not that it surprised him in the least. He hoped that since the dish was relatively simple they wouldn't end up blowing the kitchen to smithereens or anything.

Though when he tried the dish that Vincent had made, his stomach had turned instantly and he had no choice but to spit it out immediately. "Wh-what did you do to this food that it tastes like _this?!"_ He asked, feeling some part in him die as his body threatened to fall from underneath him. "Just what you'd expect from an Englishman…"

Vincent peered at the list of ingredients curiously, a hand on his hip. "That's strange, I made it just like the recipe said."

Diedrich took the pot of poisonous food away from Vincent with a dark look on his features. "Forget it! I'll take care of it!"

Vincent chuckled. "My Fag's quite the reliable one, isn't he?"

"He's only listening to you because he has to right?"

"Hmm?" The Earl looked down at his child, though the chefs hat made him look adorable, his eyes were too serious to complete the picture.

Ciel stared up at him. "Humans are free-willed, it's their nature. So for him to come to you immediately despite his other plans must mean you have something against him."

Sometimes Vincent didn't know what to think about his child, the way he could observe and connect the dots so easily was baffling. He was like a detective but a child his age shouldn't have been able to think like that, not until they were much older.

From his place at the stove Diedrich held back a shiver, Vincent seemed to take it all in stride but the way Ciel talked wasn't natural. The way he walked wasn't natural, _nothing_ was right with the way the Earl's son acted.

Honestly he was a little…frightened.

He continued to think that way as they finished the meal and brought it to Rachel, and watching as the family interacted he didn't change his thoughts on the child. It wasn't until Rachel kissed Ciel on the forehead in gratitude that his mind halted.

Ciel was different around her, lighter and almost happier. Though it wasn't obvious he could see the child's eyes shinning as he looked at his mother.

From the looks of it the child was gentler around those he knew, but anyone else was shut out with an iron door until told otherwise. The question was, why did such a inexperienced child act that way when he had barely even lived?

* * *

I didn't ever think that Angelina would come through when it came to my French lessons, and I wouldn't have blamed her if she didn't.

Yet here she was, in front of me teaching me French.

She was loud and boisterous when around others, but as she taught me her voice turned quieter and she became more serious. I was glad since I wasn't very comfortable around people that made a lot of noise or tried to gain attention.

At six years old it made sense for me to start learning another language, not to mention the fact that my father was an Earl. People like him had high expectations which would then be passed on to myself as the only heir of the Phantomhive.

" _Bonjour Ciel."_

 _"_ _Bonjour Tante Angelina."_

Since my past Grandmother had been French I knew a little bit, enough to catch Angelina's attention but not too much that she would start suspecting something crazy. It was one thing to be smart, and a completely different thing to know things when there's no reason you should know it in the first place.

She nodded in approval, face stern. _"Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?"_

I paused for a moment as I tried to recall what she was asking before answering. " _Je vais bien."_

I personally loved the feel of French, it was smooth and graceful much like the place it had originated from. Angelina nodded again, long hair tied in a complicated bun that I would have never been able to accomplish. Or even try for that matter.

 _"_ _Comment a été votre journée?"_

I was pretty sure she was asking me how my day was, as an native English speaker I tried to find resemblance in the French and English words so it would make it easier to figure out what she was saying. Angelina was a stern teacher, and since I was pretty sure she had an inkling that I was smarter then I let on she made the lessons harder then one usually would when teaching a child.

Not that it bothered me, I was up for any challenge since my life had been full of downplaying my abilities so far.

 _"_ _Pas très excitant-"_

"Ciel!"

The large double doors slammed open and a blonde girl came running in, eyes sparkling and a skip to her step. Angelina nearly jumped out of her skin at the loud entrance while I had to take a deep breath to stop myself from reacting the same way.

I didn't even _try_ to get away as Elizabeth tackled me into a hug and rubbed her face against the top of my head adoringly.

"Elizabeth!" A stern voice shouted and the imposing figure of Francis Middleford followed soon after. "Don't go barging into rooms without knocking!"

The blonde instantly became less child-like, though she still kept a firm hold on me as if I were the most precious thing in the universe. "Sorry! I was just _so_ excited to see Ciel!"

I stared at Francis curiously. "I didn't know you were coming."

She smirked and crossed her arms. "I told your parents to keep it a secret from you, today you're going to join Elizabeth in one of her _special_ training sessions."

"I have to finish my lesson with Aunt Angelina first." I replied, though inwardly I hoped it would be done soon. I was rather excited to get outside and do something, and I was pretty sure I knew what the 'special' training entailed.

Angelina laughed loudly. "It fine Ciel, why don't you go with Francis? I'm sure it will be a lot more exciting then hanging out with me is."

I looked over at her, noticing the way her lip twitched on the upper-right corner. She was eager to get away, that much was obvious. I wasn't about to make her stay here if she didn't want to, that's the very least I could do to help lessen her pain.

Francis smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Very well then, I'll meet you out in the courtyard in five minutes."

I nodded, excitement bubbling under my skin.

* * *

"You're really short."

A fine brow rose. "Yes."

Standing on the sidelines Francis held back a sigh, leave it to her son to say something so rude the first time he met his cousin. Along with Elizabeth she had also brought Edward who had been a little reluctant to practice with such a 'small' person.

She had a feeling that this meeting wouldn't go well, since Edward was so hot-headed and Ciel was calm their personalities were bound to clash at some point. She couldn't even imagine how Edward would have reacted if she had agreed to have her daughter become Ciel's fiancee.

Edwards eyebrow twitched. "Is that all you're going to say?"

"How did you expect me to respond?" Ciel replied, voice quiet but not too much so that they would have a hard time hearing him. "It's the truth."

Beside her Elizabeth giggled. "Brother doesn't seem to like Ciel too much."

"No he does not." Francis rubbed her temples. Men and their weird habits, her son was probably trying to provoke the smaller boy into snapping but was the one who ended up being provoked since he wasn't getting his desired reaction.

"Enough." She finally commanded making the two snap their attention to her. "Edward go easy on him, it's the first time he's fenced."

Ciel didn't seem the least bit offended, which she wasn't surprised by. She had yet to see him actually get irritated since she had met him. He took after Rachel in a way, with her ever present level-headed personality.

Edward nodded and got into the basic stance, eyes alight with challenge as he stared Ciel down.

Francis moved forward to explain to Ciel what he should do, but her eyes widened when she saw him simply just copy the stance her son had fallen into. Well that wasn't too unexpected, it was a relatively easy stance.

She coughed once and then spoke. "Now Ciel, I want you to keep your gaze forward and footing firm. Remember the lunge starts with a straightening of the arm _before_ the feet move, the one who attacks first had the right of way while the other must defend."

The two boys nodded.

"Let's see what you got little boy." Edward taunted making Francis want to hit him upside the head.

Ciel cocked his head and simply stared.

"Go!"

At first it had been obvious who had more experience, Edward was older and was used to fighting with the foil more while Ciel was just starting. She would have put Ciel against Elizabeth if her daughter hadn't been better then her older brother already.

Then well things started to change.

It was amazing to watch really.

Edward was on high offense, making his attacks fast and quick while forcing Ciel to block them with the best of his abilities. Edward didn't see the way Ciel's eyes observed his wrist, the way he moved his foil _just_ before the hit met his body as if he was figuring out which way it was aimed. To a inexperienced bystander Edward was easily forcing Ciel back while the smaller boy had no choice by to block them unless he wanted to get hit.

"Mother…"

Elizabeth could see it too.

It had taken him about thirty minutes, but there was no doubt, Ciel was _learning_ where Edward would aim by watching his wrist. He was anticipating his moves and acting in such a way that it _looked_ like he was forced to go on defense.

Finally the two boys stopped, both panting heavily Edward looked like he was caught between confusion and respect while Ciel was having a harder time breathing.

Heart leaping in her throat Francis ran forward as the small boy fell to his knees holding his throat as small wheezes came from him.

"Wha-? What's wrong with him?!" Edward asked as she knelt down beside her nephew.

She placed a hand on Ciel's back. "He's having an Asthma attack, go get Vincent and Rachel!"

Edward did as she said as she tried to calm the small boy down, it seemed that the two boys had been going at too fast of a pace for his fragile body.

"I need you to calm down Ciel," She instructed firmly, with Rachel being her sister-in-law she had made sure to learn how to deal with an attack. "I need you to sit down and take deep breaths."

The small boy did as instructed, his fingers clenching in his pants as he started to calm down.

"Good job, now I need you to breath in through your nose and out through your mouth."

She could see that his attack was starting to recede, thankfully it wasn't a very dangerous one or they'd have a lot more problems.

"Ciel!"

Francis turned to Rachel's voice, seeing her and Vincent hurrying forward with Edward not far behind. She stood up, nodding to her brother as they arrived where Ciel was sitting on the ground.

Immediately Rachel bent down and made sure Ciel was okay, her eyes shining with worry. "Ciel are you okay?"

Her son nodded, his breath coming out regularly as he allowed her to fret and check his body for any obvious injuries.

"Thanks Francis." Vincent spoke and she nodded, watching as Rachel cooed and cuddled her son.

If Ciel's body had been more stable she would have talked the Phantomhives into hiring a tutor for him, but as it was she wasn't too sure it was a good idea. Though this was the first time he had an attack it wouldn't be the last and she didn't want him to constantly worry about that while dueling.

He had such potential, but with Rachel and Vincent being as wary as they were he would probably never grow into it. Maybe when he was older and could make his own decisions, now though she knew they'd speak against it.

* * *

Sometimes it was hard remembering that my body wasn't as healthy as it used to be. I had never had to worry about having an attack while exercising, now though it made me miss my older body.

The attack had come unexpected and without warning, I had actually been _enjoying_ fencing but that had been completely ruined once my throat had tightened and I found myself barely able to breath.

Rachel and Vincent were beside themselves with worry, even going so far as to tell me I wasn't allowed to exercise for a few days. I understood their worry, but I was _fine._

Unfortunately I couldn't just ignore them and stayed inside for the next few days, reluctantly attending my tutoring sessions and behaving like I should. I would never understand nobles and their liking to trapping themselves in their mansions. I would have loved to sit outside or take a walk somewhere, heck I'd just sit on a chair in the garden if I could.

I sighed and turned over to face the large window beside my bed.

I never knew that being in such a high political standing would cause so much troubles. I had never been interested in politics in my past life and probably couldn't pull off a proper noble 'presence' like Ciel could. Which would probably be troublesome when Rachel and Vincent ended up dying in the fire. When they were gone I'd be left to fend for myself and deal with any problems that would arise despite being a child. I may be an adult mentally, but that thought didn't excite me in the least.

That reminded me, wasn't I supposed to meet that one circus guy soon? The creep who became obsessed with Ciel after he had met him at a party. I wasn't exactly jumping for joy at the thought of meeting him obviously, besides he had wanted to _see_ those kidnappers do those terrible things to Ciel.

Maybe there was some way I could avoid him, maybe talk Vincent into leaving me at home with Rachel whenever he went to that party. Not that I knew which one it was or when it would be, but I could _try._

Deciding to think about it tomorrow I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you liked the chapter and sorry for any mistakes. I had a slightly hard time figuring out what to write but eventually got over it.


End file.
